Questions
by Pikadaj
Summary: Neji has some questions for Gaara, and Gaara has no choice but to answer them. GaaraxNejixGaara ShounenAi:


**Title:** Questions  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** Neji has some questions for Gaara, and Gaara has no choice but to answer them. GaaraxNejixGaara Shounen-Ai

* * *

"Gaara?" Neji asks his best friend who is currently lying on the couch that is seated in the white and blue living room.

"Hai, Neji?" Gaara mumbles in reply, watching the pale ceiling bored, not looking up as Neji prints something.

"I have a question." Neji speaks with a slight grin.

"Hm?" Gaara turns his eyes to his friend so that the other knows he is listening.

"I have a question sheet, fill it in for me, will you?"

Gaara lets out a tired sigh 'Not again…' "Hai, Neji." He replies, tone slightly annoyed.

Neji grins. "Great! I'll fill one in too!"

Gaara lets yet another sigh escape his pale lips as he takes the sheet and sits upright. Picking one of the pens that are in their holder on the centre of the table, he starts to fill in the form.

**

* * *

WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF:**

**I committed suicide:**  
"…" Gaara blinks before filling in;  
Kill you  
**I said I liked you:**  
Get a heart-attack  
**I kissed you:**  
Die from shock  
**I lived next door to you:**  
We live together, dumbass  
**I started smoking: ****  
**And ruin your skin? No way you'll ever start smoking  
**I was hospitalized:**  
Visit you  
**I got into a fight and you weren't there:**  
Not talk to you for a week, if only hot to have to hear you bitch about how you lost  
**I moved away and never saw you again:**  
IM

**WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MY:**

**Personality:**  
Would you be my best friend if I didn't like it?  
**Eyes:**  
Gaara looks at the paper jealous. "Meh, not gonna answer."  
**Face:** **  
**What about it?  
**Hair:**  
It's too long, cut it off  
**Clothes:**  
You don't have any sense of fashion, so what do you think  
**Mannerisms:**  
Too fancy/cocky/arrogant

**1 Who are you?**  
Sabaku no Gaara, you know? Your best friend?  
**2 Are we friends?**  
Gaara lets out a sigh 'Next'  
**3 When and how did we meet?**  
Third grade when you made me cry and I returned the favour  
**4 How have I affected you?**  
Not  
**5 What do you think of me?**  
You're bitchy  
**6 What's the fondest memory you have of me?**  
The day you were wearing expensive white silk and fell into the dirty pond  
**7 How long do you think we will be friends or enemies?**  
Until you kill me with your bitching  
**8 Do you love me?**  
Hai, sure, whatever  
**9 Have I ever hurt you?**  
Che, you wish you could  
**10 Would you hug me?**  
Iie, you always hug me  
**11 Would you kiss me?**  
Erm, iie  
**12 Would you fuck me?**  
… Sure?  
**13 Are we close?**  
Hai  
**14 would u ever get off with me if we were going out?**  
Probably  
**15 Am I a good friend?**  
No, you're horrible, you keep stealing my eye-liner and fishnet shirts, and you're bitchy  
**16 On a scale of 1-10, how nice am I ( go on give me a 10)?**  
-3  
**17 Give me a nickname and explain why you picked it.**  
Ice Bitch, no explanation needed  
**18 Am I loveable?**  
Unfortunately ¤sigh¤  
**19 How long have you known me?**  
Too long  
**20 Describe me in one word.**  
Bitchy  
**21 What was your first impression?**  
That you were an arrogant, spoiled, bitching ice bitch  
**22 Do you still think that way about me now?**  
Hai  
**23 What do you think my weakness is?**  
Maybe one of those panda's you seem obsessed with?  
**24 Do you think I'll get married?**  
Iie  
**25 What about me makes you happy?**  
You pay the rent  
**26 What about me makes you sad?**  
You're bitchy  
**27 What reminds you of me?**  
White  
**28 What's something you would change about me?**  
Your attitude and your bitchy-ness  
**29 How well do you know me?**  
Well enough to know that you're bitchy  
**30 Ever wanted to tell me something but couldn't?**  
Iie  
**31 Do you think I would kill someone?**  
Iie  
**32 Who do you think that I fancy?**  
The big stuffed panda in your closet, it smells strange  
**33 Tell me one thing that you would change about me if you had the chance:**  
Check 28  
**34 Whats the best thing about me?**  
Check 25  
**35 What do you think of my fashion sense?  
**Check somewhere way up

* * *

Gaara places the pen on the table and looks up at his friend, only to hold a white gaze.

"Done?" Neji asks.

Gaara nods. "Hai, here."

The papers are being exchanged and both look at the answers given.

**

* * *

WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF:**

**I committed suicide:**  
Curse you  
**I said I liked you:**  
Have my eyes bulge out of their sockets  
**I kissed you:**  
Rape you, wait… can't rape the willing, hm?  
**I lived next door to you:**  
Wonder when and why you moved out in the first place and bother with paying rent  
**I started smoking: ****  
**Kill you. Seriously. You might ruin my skin with that  
**I was hospitalized:**  
Visit whenever I have the time  
**I got into a fight and you weren't there:**  
Shrug, knowing you'd win anyway  
**I moved away and never saw you again:**  
IM

**WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MY:**

**Personality:**  
I think you should see a shrink  
**Eyes:**  
Green  
**Face:** **  
**Panda baby-face  
**Hair:**  
Bloody  
**Clothes:**  
Emo  
**Mannerisms:**  
What mannerisms

**1 Who are you?**  
Hyuuga Neji  
**2 Are we friends?**  
Hai  
**3 When and how did we meet?**  
Third grade where I destroyed your teddy bear and you cut off a huge part of my hair in reply  
**4 How have I affected you?**  
I don't know  
**5 What do you think of me?**  
That you're a sadistic, homicidal, baby-eating panda  
**6 What's the fondest memory you have of me?**  
When you laughed and couldn't stop for quite a while for which you almost send to the hospital due to the lack of air –and after that you ranted that you wouldn't laugh anymore, and that my friend just plain sux-  
**7 How long do you think we will be friends or enemies?**  
Till death do us part  
**8 Do you love me?**  
Hai  
**9 Have I ever hurt you?**  
Hai  
**10 Would you hug me?**  
Iie, you'd bite my arm off, but still… Hai  
**11 Would you kiss me?**  
¤grin¤  
**12 Would you fuck me?**  
¤smirk¤  
**13 Are we close?**  
Hai  
**14 would u ever get off with me if we were going out?**  
Of course ;)  
**15 Am I a good friend?**  
No, but I'll survive  
**16 On a scale of 1-10, how nice am I ( go on give me a 10)?**  
How many times can I put a – before the ten?  
**17 Give me a nickname and explain why you picked it.**  
Panda, it's the eyes, I swear  
**18 Am I loveable?**  
With that face, how can you not be, heheheeee… Don't kill me -.-"  
**19 How long have you known me?**  
Longer then my sanity is supposed to be able to handle  
**20 Describe me in one word.**  
Panda  
**21 What was your first impression?**  
Kawaii lil' Panda-Chan  
**22 Do you still think that way about me now?**  
Hai  
**23 What do you think my weakness is?**  
Coldness, you're a desert-boy  
**24 Do you think I'll get married?**  
Hai, to me  
Gaara splutters and Neji smirks. He can just _guess_ what his lil' Panda-Chan just read  
**25 What about me makes you happy?**  
The way you are  
**26 What about me makes you sad?**  
Also the way you are  
**27 What reminds you of me?**  
Panda's  
**28 What's something you would change about me?**  
Nothing. Well… Maybe the way you are…  
**29 How well do you know me?**  
Well enough, thank you  
**30 Ever wanted to tell me something but couldn't?**  
Hai  
**31 Do you think I would kill someone?**  
Hai, you kill baby's for breakfast  
**32 Who do you think that I fancy?**  
Me of course, we're going to get wedded  
**33 Tell me one thing that you would change about me if you had the chance:**  
¤28¤  
**34 Whats the best thing about me?**  
¤25¤  
**35 What do you think of my fashion sense?  
**Emo

* * *

As the two friends smirk at each other because of the obvious replies, we all know what they would really answer, if they just wouldn't suppress their urges like that, and just give us a good lemon or something XD**

* * *

1 Who are you?  
The person you'll share a ring with  
****2 Are we friends?**  
Hai  
**3 When and how did we meet?**  
Third grade  
**4 How have I affected you?**  
You made me feel human  
**5 What do you think of me?**  
I love you, and I don't think that will ever change  
**6 What's the fondest memory you have of me?**  
Meeting you  
**7 How long do you think we will be friends or enemies?**  
Till death do us part  
**8 Do you love me?**  
Hai  
**9 Have I ever hurt you?**  
Hai  
**10 Would you hug me?**  
Hai  
**11 Would you kiss me?**  
Hai  
**12 Would you fuck me?**  
Iie… I'd make love to you  
**13 Are we close?**  
Hai  
**14 would u ever get off with me if we were going out?**  
Hai  
**15 Am I a good friend?**  
Hai, the best I could ever imagine  
**16 On a scale of 1-10, how nice am I ( go on give me a 10)?**  
10+  
**17 Give me a nickname and explain why you picked it.**  
Koi, because that is what I'd like you to be  
**18 Am I loveable?**  
Hai, very much so  
**19 How long have you known me?**  
Not long enough  
**20 Describe me in one word.**  
Lover  
**21 What was your first impression?**  
He's so kawaii  
**22 Do you still think that way about me now?**  
Hai, and more  
**23 What do you think my weakness is?**  
Me  
**24 Do you think I'll get married?**  
We will, I know it  
**25 What about me makes you happy?**  
When you feel happy  
**26 What about me makes you sad?**  
When you aren't  
**27 What reminds you of me?**  
Everything  
**28 What's something you would change about me?**  
Nothing, you are perfect the way you are  
**29 How well do you know me?**  
Not well enough, never well enough  
**30 Ever wanted to tell me something but couldn't?**  
Hai  
**31 Do you think I would kill someone?**  
Iie  
**32 Who do you think that I fancy?**  
Me I hope  
**33 Tell me one thing that you would change about me if you had the chance:**  
¤28¤  
**34 Whats the best thing about me?**  
¤25¤  
**35 What do you think of my fashion sense?  
**I love it, just like I love youThe person you'll share a ring withHaiThird gradeYou made me feel humanI love you, and I don't think that will ever changeMeeting youTill death do us partHaiHaiHaiHaiIie… I'd make love to youHaiHaiHai, the best I could ever imagine 10+Koi, because that is what I'd like you to beHai, very much soNot long enoughLoverHe's so kawaiiHai, and moreMeWe will, I know itWhen you feel happyWhen you aren'tEverythingNothing, you are perfect the way you areNot well enough, never well enoughHaiIieMe I hope¤28¤¤25¤I love it, just like I love you**

* * *

Explanations:

* * *

first list was Gaara's  
second list was Neji's  
third list was something they'd both fill in if they'd been honest

* * *

hehe, show me the love p

* * *

**


End file.
